callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pripyat
'.]] Pripyat, or Prypiat, is an abandoned town in the zone of alienation in northern Ukraine, near the border with Belarus. The city was founded to house the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant workers, and was abandoned in 1986 following the Chernobyl disaster. Its population had been around 50,000 prior to the accident. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered Campaign In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, Pripyat is the setting of the levels "All Ghillied Up" and its sequel "One Shot, One Kill". In both levels, the ghost city is portrayed as a gloomy, dark, lonely and scary place with gray skies and long, unkempt grass. In these two missions the player plays as Captain Price, then Lieutenant, in a flashback. He is under the command of Captain MacMillan and the player must sneak past Ultranationalist forces in a ghillie suit, hence the name. In the next mission, the player must try to assassinate Imran Zakhaev, who is the main antagonist in the game. When the character manages to shoot his arm off with a Barrett .50cal, a helicopter spots them and they must escape the hotel from which they assassinate him. While escaping, MacMillan is injured by a crashing Mi-28 and must be carried by the player to the extraction point which is at the Pripyat Amusement Park. Buildings worth mentioning include the hotel Polissya, which is the building Price and MacMillan attempt to assassinate Zakhaev from, the center "Energetik", the large art studio near the end of "All Ghillied Up", the "Azure" swimming pool, and the Pripyat Ferris Wheel and bumper car ride which were due to open on May 1, 1986, but never did, due to the Chernobyl Disaster. Multiplayer The multiplayer map Bloc is set in Pripyat. It consists of two large apartment blocks and the swimming pool, which is largely overlooked and only really plays a part in the Headquarters and Old School game modes. The Ferris Wheel is also visible in the background. Two other maps, Shipment and Vacant take place in the area of Pripyat. A third map, Overgrown, is alluded to Pripyat via a road sign towards the southeastern corner of the map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, and is assumed to be located amongst the outskirts of the abandoned city. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Special Ops mission Hidden is set in the outsirts of the city. It is possible to 'glitch out' of the map and walk through the section of Pripyat which appeared in "All Ghillied Up". The Multiplayer map Wasteland takes place on the outskirts of the power plant which can be seen in the distance. A radioactive border prevents the player from getting too close to the plant. Pripyat is also the setting of the Call of Duty 4 multiplayer map Vacant which was released as part of the Resurgence Pack. The Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant and Pripyat's Community Center can be seen in the background. Call of Duty: Black Ops Pripyat solely appears in the Call of Duty: Black Ops multiplayer map Grid, as confirmed by a big stone statue in the field, where Russian Cyrillic writings can be found, reading "Pripyat". The DUGA-3 array can be seen in the background. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pripyat also makes a short appearance in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 mission Blood Brothers, where it shows Yuri and Makarov in a car during Zakhaev's dealing from "One Shot, One Kill". The multiplayer map Fallen also takes place in Pripyat. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Captain John Price recounts to Kate Laswell during a meeting after killing General Roman Barkov, that he had almost killed Victor Zakhaev's father in Pripyat. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Locations Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Locations Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Locations Category:Real Life Article Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Locations Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Locations Category:Locations